feathers and fangs
by lollipop-lover-990
Summary: max & the flock break out of the school and move to forks washington, max meets some vampires and wolves while there. no bella. lots of chapters in one chapter page thingy. should i make edward like max or add a cullen addition to the family and like max?


Chapter 1

My name is Max and this is my story.

I was just a newborn when they took me, the whitecoats I mean, I never got to see my parents never got to live a normal life. I'll try to tell you my story the best I can.

I'm three years old and I'm in so much pain right now. The whitecoats are testing my abilities to control the elements, so far I can control water, fire, wind, and earth. Today I met a nice boy named Iggy. His eye's don't work though, the whitecoats messed them up and now he can never see the world. They took me out of my dog crate and hung me by a rope I tried to fly with my tiny wings but it didn't work and they let me go. Did I mention I have wings? Well I do, so get over it.

I think they made Iggy watch since I could hear him yelling my name. I guess they didn't actually make him watch but listen. After that everything was black. I felt helpless and alone, there was no one there to protect me.

The next thing I heard were beeps and it smelt like hospital all around me. I think the whitecoats were stitching me up since everything on me was numb. After they finished sewing me back up, they threw me into a cage with Iggy, and I will tell you that boy can do a bear hug. I had a lot of experiments like that and it went on like that forever it seemed.

I met a boy named fang, a girl named nudge, a boy named gazzy and a little girl that's one year old named angel. They all have wings like iggy and I.

Chapter 2

It's been thirteen years since then. But I'm still here… I've been taking care of the others ever since I met them. I'm now sixteen, Iggy and Fang too, Nudge is fourteen, Gazzy is thirteen, and Angel is eleven. I'm still the oldest though, I guess I've been turned into the leader.

"You bastards! How could you?! She is only seven, you better never touch her again!" that idiot yelling was me. I was cradling angel in my arms, trying to ease her pain. Everyone was surrounding angel and I, waiting for a command or snippy remark, but nothing came.

Angel was shivering in my arms cradled into a tiny ball. I was going to kill them all.

Before I knew what was happening, angel had been ripped out of my arms and thrown and I was taken hold of. "We're going to have some fun bird girl" whispered Ari into my ear. "don't you dare do anything to Max!" yelled Iggy, I guess he could hear what Ari said since he has enhanced hearing. Fang and Iggy are very protective of me for some reason, but it makes me feel not so lonely.

I concentrated on my element powers and made the whole room shake then giant shards of rock started to fly at Ari. I actually aimed the rocks at me since I was with Ari. I regret nothing, I always keep saying that but I do regret one thing. I regret every minute that I don't help these kids escape the school.

They dragged me out of the room once I ran out of energy to keep the rocks flying. The others were calling my name, I could hear angels cries. _I'm sorry angel that I can't protect you right now…_ I thought.

Ari brought me into a room with a table in the middle of it and leather straps to hold down the person that was on it. I had a feeling that was going to be me. Ari threw me down onto the table and strapped me down, he will die for that.

Ari pulled out a knife and trailed it down my cheek making sure that it made me scream. "aw is the bird girl in pain? It's okay, I'll help make the pain worse." Whispered Ari. I tried my hardest to find the strength in me to make Ari catch on fire. It actually worked, Ari was soon screaming like a little school girl, running around trying to put the fire out. But that wasn't going to happen since only I could do that, Ari was going to burn to a crisp. I suddenly saw something big come towards my head, and I was out.

I didn't wake up until three hours later. I was in a room with one glass wall and I was strapped onto a table. There were people watching me from the other side of the glass wall, guess I'm the new toy right now.

"Today we will be seeing how experiment 501x will react to different kinds of injections into her body." And that's what happened for the next two hours. I guess the flock hadn't seen me for about five hours now, I hope they're okay.

After the awful two hours that I was injected with, I was thrown back into the windowless room. My flock surrounded me, I was ambushed with "are you okay" 's, "what did they do to you" 's and "you should rest" 's. "I'm fine everybody, you don't need to worry about me."

I got grunts for an answer. Fang and iggy were sitting on either side of me, both in protective stances. Today we were going to break out, it was going to be a surprise for the others, and it was.

I used my water element to rust the metal door then kick it open, step one done. The others followed my lead and ran out the door behind me. I then got angel to use her mind controlling power to get all of the whitecoats to pass out so we could run, step two done. Next we found the exit and escaped, it was that simple.

I smelt the outside air, it made me so happy. Last time I checked we were in Missouri in some random forest by a lake. My plan was to go anywhere in the world but the school. We held a vote on where to go, and I don't know why, but we picked forks, Washington.

So, naturally, we went. It was the wettest place in the U.S., but I would deal for the flock. We actually bought a house there! And that's how my next weird story began.

Chapter 3

We got a house that was on its own private land, so nobody could bother us. It was a great view to see when it was a sunny day. My only fear was that erasers were going to find us and take us back to the school.

"max can we pleeeeeaaase go to school? I mean, we've never actually been to a school, and it would be so cool cause then we would all be able to make new friends and we could wear makeup and cute skirts. And we would be able to go shopping, it would be so cool if we could go to the mall and mmhp-" nudge somehow said that in one breath, don't ask how. Thank you iggy for shutting her up!

" okay, we're going to take votes on if we want to go to school or not, kay?"

I gave everyone a piece of paper and once they were done and counted up the votes. Yes. Yes. Yes!!! No. yes. Yes.

"well, I guess we're going to school!" I said. "so does that mean we get to go shopping for clothes???" nudge and angel both asked. "I guess so…" I said with a sigh.

That day we set out for the mall. It was hell on earth. We walked into the mall and suddenly I had this urge to go to the middle of the mall and sit at a table. So I did.

After a few minutes of sitting I felt another urge to look under my chair. And there it was, a credit card that had maximum ride written on it. "oh my friggin god. Is that a credit card with your name on it?!?!" exclaimed nudge. Why do I have this?? Is it a tracker from the school? No max, this is your personal credit card, enjoy it, have fun shopping. Said the stupid annoying voice in my head.

Well, as long as its free… then we set off to shop for clothes. Fang got all black clothes, angel got dresses and cute t-shirts, nudge got shirts that had funny sayings, gazzy got camo hats, shirts, and shorts, iggy got solid colored shirts, and I got mostly gray, black, and white colored clothes. Sadly, I think angel mind controlled me to get a few short skirts.

We enrolled in forks middle and high school. Angel is 11, gazzy is 13, nudge is 14, iggy, fang, and I are all 17. We start school tomorrow.

Chapter 4

It was Monday and I was being screamed at by little kids bouncing on my bed telling me to get ready for school.

Stupid Mondays. I quickly got dressed in a gray and white patterned shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and gray and white vans.**(A/N not the best with clothes, so dont judge how i dress them!)** Somehow there was a car in the garage big enough for six, hooray!!

We dropped off the little ones first then went to high school. We parked in the parking lot and all eyes were on us, kinda creepy if you ask me. And that's when I saw them, five beautiful students with golden eyes. They were extremely pale and one looked like he was in pain, and another looked frustrated. Oh well, not my problem.

As soon we stepped out of our car, people started to walk towards us. " hi, I'm Jessica, your jeans are soo cute!" a girl said, she and nudge would get along just fine. " hello, I'm mike, nice to meet you." Said some guy who looked like he was so desperate for a girlfriend he would ask every girl in the school out, maybe he did.

" um, hello everybody, we gotta go get our schedules, so please move." I said in my nicest voice. When we walked by the golden eyed people, one looked like he wanted to lunge at me and drink my blood or something. Weirdo's.

We all went into the office and said our fake names: fang-nick, iggy-jeff, nudge-Krystal, me-still max. fang and nudges last names were Martinez and iggy's and I's were ride. The story is that we were all adopted and all live together.

Once we got our schedules we compared them.

Iggy: 1-math 2-history 3-science –lunch- 4-gym 5-reading 6-writing

Fang: 1-math 2-history 3-gym–lunch- 4-science 5-reading 6-writing

Me: 1-history 2-math 3-gym –lunch- 4-science 5-reading 6-writing

Nudge: 1-science 2-math 3-science –lunch- 4-gym 5-reading 6-writing

Yay! I had five classes with fang including lunch. We each had to have classes with iggy since he's blind and all.

We each went to our first period, let the suffering begin.

I hate my life, I had first period with mike that suck up. I also had first period with one of the gold eyed kids, he kept staring at me with a confused but frustrated look on his face. I sat down in my seat and saw that the teacher had a glass of water on his desk, and just for the heck of it, I used my powers to make the cup spill onto to mike who was standing by the desk. The only thing I forgot at that time was that my eyes change colors with what element I use and for water my eyes turn the color blue. And now I had blue eyes for the rest of the day, great, hopefully no one will notice.

But, in one of those rare moments, I was wrong. The gold eyed kid was watching me the whole time, so when I looked over to him his eyes were slightly widened. Crap. Fang was so going to kill me.

So, I just looked away when he looked at me like I belonged in the loony bin, which I probably did.

The bell rang and I was out of that room in a second. Next class was math, and guess what, when I walked into the room another gold eyed kid was in the class.

Nudge was so excited when she saw me come into the room, until she saw my eyes, then she was looking at me like a mother does when her kid did something wrong but they won't admit it.

"nudge, I had a good reason for using it, okay?" I said to her. " well, since I have no proof, I guess it's okay…" she said unsure.

The gold eyed boy in the class looked at us strangely as if he overheard us. He was the one who looked like he wanted to tackle me, which he still kind of looked like.

"okay class, quiet down." Said Mr. whatever –his-name-was. "today we have some new students joining us, please stand and introduce yourselves." I didn't like this guy already. "hey, I'm Maxine ride, and I like sports and the sky." I said to the class. "hi!! I'm Krystal Martinez, and I like to shop and look at the sky." Nudge said in her always happy voice.

Max, I'm so sorry, but you're about to pass out in 5… why am I about to pass out??4…you will see 3… why can't you give me a straight answer??2…tap nudge now, she'll catch you 1…sorry max. and then it was black, I'm happy I tapped nudge, or else I would have stitches in my head.

I woke up in a white room that had the sick smell of doctor. I looked around worried that the school had found me, only to meet five pairs of worried eyes. Oh yeah, I passed out during class cause of the stupid voice.

Angel was the first to hug me, then everyone else joined in, even fang, he was turning soft. " I see our patient has woken up, how are you feeling?" said a doctor with…gold eyes. "are you related to the Cullen's?" I blurted out to the doctor. He looked at me surprised. "um, yes, I'm their father. How did you know?" he asked, puzzled. " you have the same eyes. And also, one of your sons looked like he was in pain and wanted to jump me." I said. The doctor stiffened at that, maybe I shouldn't have said anything…

"where are we anyways?" is asked the flock. "the hospital, the nurse said that it may be serious so you should go to the hospital" fang explained.

"what period is it at school right now?" I questioned. Fang looked at his watch, " lunch is about to start, you want to go back?", "sure, I want to see how this day turns out. " I said, amused.

When I got back to school today, lunch was just starting. We walked into the café and everyone just looked at us. "oh my god max! are you okay?" Jessica asked coming running towards me. "I'm fine, just over worked is all." I answered. "max! I heard you passed out, what happened?" mike asked me. "nothing, I'm fine now, please just leave me alone." He looked taken aback at my answer.

The flock and I got into line and piled our tray with food, the lunch lady raised her eyebrow at us but let it pass. We walked to an empty lunch table and started to chow down. I felt like someone was watching me so I looked around and saw all the Cullen's staring at me and the flock. I did the flocks secret sign language to fang to be on the lookout and he tapped iggys hand twice.

I looked back at the Cullen table and their lips were moving so fast it looked like they were talking but I wasn't sure. I saw a glass of water and decided to freak them out a little bit. I twirled my finger and made the water rise slightly in a line and twirl. Luckily no one else but the Cullen's were watching the water. Their faces were priceless! Their mouths were all hanging open and their eyes were wide, all except one, the one named Edward, I think, he was turned around staring at me. Crap. What's worse is that fang saw the whole thing. Crapola.

Chapter 5

We finished the rest of the school day with fang being angry at me for that stunt I pulled during lunch. After school was over, the Cullen's came over to us and asked us to see them behind the school building for a private talk.

Me just having bad judgment that day, decided to go with them behind the school with nudge, iggy, and fang. Fang was completely against it, but I was okay with it since I'm pretty sure we could take them.

" so…we know that you're not human, you're not human and neither are we. We'll tell you our secret if you tell us yours." Said Edward, cutting to the chase. "we don't really want to say our secret so…maybe some other day…" I said while slowly backing up.

" I'm sorry, but we can't really let you leave now that we've told you that we have a secret." Said Alice I think in her wind chime voice. "what are you-" that was the last thing I got to say before they were around us looking like they were about to kidnap us, which I wouldn't be surprised if they did.

I used my fire element to put a circle of fire around us to separate us from them. They all starred at the fire and backed away as if they were afraid of it…hmmm…very useful information.

" guys, I'm going to hold them off while you run, I'll make a hallway of fire that you can run through, as soon as you hit the trees U and A, kay?" I heard three okays and made a tall hallway of fire so the cullens couldn't jump over it.

The others ran into the trees and off in the distance I saw three bird shape figures. Now it was just me against the Cullen's. I put the fire wall down to see through my now red eyes, five of the Cullen's surrounding me, 'I'm so screwed' I thought.

Then I suddenly felt a wave and I was just wanting to go to sleep, but I pushed the feeling away. Next the girl named Alice was darting around me at super speed and I used water on the ground and I waited until she was up in the air to whoosh the water up around her and freeze it, ooh, new power.

Next was the big guy Emmett, he just charged straight at me. I just used rock to hold him back, I put tons of large rocks around his arms and feet, and he was stuck there.

Rosalie was easy to deal with, I just had to make a hole in the ground and cover it up with rock and tar, I covered her completely except for her head.

Jasper was pretty much the same as Alice, I froze him inside the ice with Alice. Like I said, easy.

Edward was the hardest to beat, he was the fastest and almost the strongest. I made a dome of fire, wind, rock, and water around him and let it harden so that he couldn't escape. The only thing I didn't notice was that he wasn't inside the dome, he ran out right before it hardened.

He had apparently unthawed jasper, because before I knew it, jasper was in front of me and Edward was behind me holding one of my arms, and Emmett got free too and was now holding my other arm, and I don't know how but Rosalie and Alice got free too and were holding my legs.

I guess jasper could control emotions, because he was just staring at me and I was feeling like I was about to pass out. But I just pushed it away. Jasper looked annoyed and muttered 'damn it' then he looked at me and sharply pressed down on one of my pressure points until I was out.

I woke up in a living room looking place, I was lying on a soft white couch, and everything else around me was white. I could feel adrenaline rushing into my system and again there was a wave of calm and this time I didn't want to push it away. Jasper came into the room, " I'm sorry I had to knock you out like that, you just kept pushing away my waves." He apologized.

" where am I ?" I asked, just wanting answers.

"you're at the Cullen house." He answered simply as if I came here every day.

" Why did you bring me here anyways?" I asked still wanting straight answers.

" we saw what you could do with water and how your eyes change with each element you use, we were just wondering what you were." Jasper explained.

" so you freakin' kidnap me?!?!" I yelled at him.

Just then the rest of the Cullen family entered the room. I just gave them my famous death glare. "I have to leave." I told them.

" Please don't go yet max! I want to play dress up with you!" yelled Alice.

" yup, I'm leaving, besides I have to pick up the others from school and make sure they're okay." I explained.

" we wouldn't hurt them so you don't have to check up on them," stated Edward.

" whoever said I was talking about you?!" I shouted in anger. The Cullen's looked surprised at my outburst. "i-im sorry." I said. Then there was a cold hand on my shoulder, it seemed to be like a motherly gesture, it broke my heart. I suddenly had a flashback of what the whitecoats did to me when I was little.

-FLASHBACK-

I was running through the maze for the 28 time, each time I had stopped the maze either shocked me or cut me somewhere. I was still only two and a half, I wasn't done with the first test still. After I finished the maze the whitecoats threw me into an electric cage that shocked me nonstop. I always hated that cage. The third test was to see how well I could fight. I was going against a full grown eraser, I was going to die. The round started and the eraser came towards me, I screamed and it took a bite out of my arm, I was so afraid, then I met jeb the good whitecoat that turned into a traitor and left me to suffer.

-END FLASHBACK-

When I finished thinking, Edward was on the ground holding his head… oh crap I forgot to put up my mind block.

" I'm so sorry Edward, I forgot to put my mind block up, just don't think about it and the pain will stop…" I apologized.

" Your life… you've gone through so much, and at such a young age. But why… did I see feathers in the flashback behind you…?"

I just couldn't keep my fear under control, so I ran. I ran as much as I could, I used my super speed so that they couldn't find me in any possible way. Then I saw the little clearing that had the flocks house. I was so relieved when I saw the house and the flock running towards me. But to ruin the moment, I had a brain attack.

There was a piercing sound in the air, I realized it was me screaming. Then, before I blacked out, I saw wolves coming towards me and the flock. 'they found us' I thought 'all that work for nothing'. Then it was black, and everything was gone.

Chapter 6

I woke up not in a cage, but a nice comfy bed. I looked around only to see a cozy little room with a picture of a man in a wheelchair and a girl that seemed to 21. "hello, I see that you're awake, how's your head?" the woman asked.

I just stared at her, and to break the silence, a tan guy that looked about sixteen walked through the door "they need to leave, they may cause a threat." He said, well that made me feel welcome.

"where's my family, what have you done with them?" I asked urgently.

"shut up. We're discussing something right now." Said the guy.

OH NO HE DIDN'T!!! "DON'T YOU DARE GET ME ANGRY!" I yelled at him. " things don't turn out well when I'm angry. I could kill all of you right now if I wanted too. So. Don't. get. Me. Angry." I said with venom in my voice.

"HAHAHA!! You? Kill me?? You've got to be joking! You couldn't kill me even if-" that's all he got to say before I made a rock fly up to him and stab him in his arm. Good, he was bleeding.

" what the hell!? What did you just do?!" he asked, trying to stop the blood.

"you probably shouldn't get her angry, she has the most harmful powers of us all." Angel said, prancing in through the door. "what are you talking about, what powers?" the guy asked.

I decided to have fun and tease them, "find out yourself, if you find out what we are, i wont ever cause harm to you again." i said in a sweet voice.

**sorry its so long, please someone tell me how to make different chapters, im so confused!!!**


End file.
